A girl with no name
by iggy-is-my-imprint
Summary: This is my first story so please read it and give me a few tips! this is a Jared and Kim story where Jared was in love with Kim from the start, he just doesnt know who she is. Rated T 'cause I'm epic and I dont know what it means! R R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Soooo, here is my first story and I hope you guys like it. If you find anything wrong with it please tell me so I can change it.**

**Sam: Remember the disclaimer!**

**Me: Oh yeah, thanks Sam-Sam. Btw check out Sam-Sam's stories Young Lovin' and Cookies and Muffins. They are epic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephanie Meyer's goodness. If I did the vamps wouldn't sparkle and there would be no Edward. He sucks! TEAM JACOB FOR EVER!**

**Prologue**

JPOV

I am in love with a girl. A girl with no name. She lives next door to me, and I have no clue who she is. She sings every morning and every night, and it is the most beautiful sound in the world. She writes her own songs, and they are all about her crush who doesn't notice her. I wish she didn't love him because I can't ask her out (if I knew who she was) because she would say no. Whoever he is he is a horrible person. Sometimes she cries over him. How could anyone not be able to see her perfection! Yes, I know _I _couldn't but it seems like he's known her for ages. I still remember the first time she cried over him.

_Flash back _

I went into my room ready to hear her singing like I do every night, but as I sat on my bed I heard a quiet sobbing. The sound of it was so heartbreaking that my eyes misted up. I heard her sister came into her room

'Are you okay sissy' she asked her. I heard no reply, but her crying got louder. 'Is it him again?' she asked her. Again the crying got louder. I really hated him. I wanted him dead. Anybody who made someone as perfect as her cry deserved to die a horrible death.

_End flash back_

Any way every day at school I look for her, but I can never find her! It's like she's invisible or something! Maybe it's something wrong with me. Anyway if I ever find her, I swear I will never let her go.

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! IF YOU DO YOU GET A DEDICATION AND MY FIRST REVIEWER (OTHER THAN SAM-SAM OR JEMIMA) YOU WILL GET A CHARECTER! YAY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello people who read my story!**

**Sam-Sam: Hello people who think I'm cool!**

**Percy: Help me! I've been kidnapped for days!**

**ME and Sam-Sam: Percy we got you a friend!**

**Iggy: Where the heck am I!**

**Me and Sam-Sam: YAY! **

**Sam-Sam: Vices rule!**

**Me: Iggy make Percy do the disclaimer!**

**Iggy: What you don't want me, the hostage to do it?**

**Me: Nuh-uh, cause I love you Iggy! Kiss Kiss!**

**Percy: Um, she doesn't own anything**

**Iggy: *uses Bat threateningly***

**Percy: Yet.**

Chapter 2:

KPOV

My name is Kimberly Conweller and I am hopelessly in love with Jared Thail. He lives next door to me, AND I sit next to him in R.S but he has never even acknowledged my existence. I love him so much but he never even noticed me! All I want is for him to hug me and kiss me and tell me he loves me too, is that to much to ask?

You may think me a little weird but I am sorta like his stalker. He is so nice and perfect, and I know we were meant to be together! He just hasn't realized it, that's all. He is my world and if he hasn't noticed me yet, then I will wait for him. I will wait 10 years if I have to. He is worth it.

After all that mushy stuff you are probably wondering how he doesn't know my name if we live next door to each other. Well the answer is simple. At least to my family it is.

My Mom is a painter and my Dad is a composer, and they decided that me and my siblings should have themed names. They are pretty embarrassing, but at least the nicknames we give to each other keep Jared from knowing my name. I have four sisters and one brother; I know what a big family.

My older sister is called Sophie Amethyst Sapphire Topaz Garnet Turquoise Onyx Obsidian Conweller but we all cal her Gem, my younger sisters are called Lily Poppy Pansy Petunia Posy Rose Daffodil Bluebell Conweller, Jemima Stevie Rae Shaunee Zoey Erin Lenobia Aphrodite Venus Conweller and Ellie Aquarius Sagittarius Scorpio Aries Capricorn Libra Gemini Pisces Conweller but we call them FP (short for Flower Power), Nyx (House of night novels) and Zodi (short for Zodiac). My younger brother is called Leo Zeus Poseidon Apollo Hermes Hephaestus Dionysus Ares Conweller a.k.a. Oly (short for Olympus). Then there's me. My full name is Kimberly Ruby Amber Saffron Fern Cobalt Indigo Violet Conweller. Known to my family as Paint Pot. I know our nicknames are Stupid, but on the plus side they keep Jared from knowing my real name!

Anyway, I am so in love with Jared but he never even notices me. I know from school gossip that he is waiting for this special girl or something. Every night I wish that special girl was me, and every night I dream of him. But I know that he will probably never notice me; there is more chance of vampires actually existing than Jared loving me. Even after I have told myself that I still can't give up on him, because for every doubting piece of my mind another ten pieces overrule it. I just can't give up on him.

**Read and review please! I don't mind if you send flames! It really helps me figure out where I went wrong (if I did, which hopefully I did not!)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**In the words of ..roses, aka my best mate, I say HEYY! With a double y, of course. Just spent the whole morning quoting the movie UP with my friends. We ALL knew them! ****, **

**Doug the dog: I have a joke for you, a squirrel walks up to a tree and says I forgot to store nuts for winter and now I am dead. It is funny because the squirrel gets dead.**

**So yeah, sorry about not updating quick. I HAVE AN EXCUSE! I broke my arms over the summer and then my computer broke. I'm updating this from school. SORRY! Forgiven? **

Chapter 3: KPOV

The sun was blinding in the morning, it was so bright! Sheesh, the guy who designed the sun was a moron! My little 3 year old brother Leo ran into my room.

'Rainbow, momma says ta cum' down now!' he was the only one I allowed to call me Rainbow other than mom. Other people in my family had to call me Paint pot, or KP (Kim paint), for short.

'Okay Olly, I'm coming!' I told him. I climbed out of bed picked him up and put him outside my door. 'Now you go find Zodi, and tell her to help you get dressed, 'kay!' I told him.

'Kay-kay, rainbow, love ya!" he said and ran off. I sighed and walked over to my wardrobe, I picked out my paint splattered hoodie, my skinny black jeans and my doodle converses. Most people thought I dressed weird, but then all my family dressed to their names.

I sighed again and slowly trudged down stairs. Today we had R.S., my life was over! I had to sit next to Jared Thail who completely ignored me. It wouldn't be so bad, but I had a humongous crush on him. And, no, he would never fall in love with me. No matter what Gem says.

When I reached the kitchen I saw my three little sisters, Zodi, Flowers and Nyx. My older sister Gem was also there. Zodi, as per usual was wearing a top with stars on, black jeans and her starry converse. Flowers was wearing a bright green top, flowery leggings and florescent pink pumps. Nyx was wearing a black hoodie, which said bite me, black jeans and black converse. Gem was wearing pretty normal clothes actually. She wore a red t-shirt which said something about rocks, jeggings and her custom made converse. They were white, but she had stuck sequins and gemstones all over them. It looked pretty cool actually.

'Hey, Paint pot! What's cooler, a Venus fly trap or a walrus?' Zodi asked me.

'Well, I suppose a walrus, because they have massive teeth.' I replied. They were always using me to sort out their arguments. Apparently it was because I was smarter than Olly, but less biased then Gem.

'Okay! She said and ran upstairs to find Olly. Those two were inseparable. Just like flowers and Nyx, and me and Gem. We were pretty close in my family and we weren't like normal people. We were brought up to love being outside, not cooped up in front of a screen of some sort. And we all were not afraid to show our true personalities. We didn't wear too much make-up like other girls, and Olly wasn't going to be o footballer like every other 3 year old boy was on the planet. Olly planned to be a philosopher, and he was pretty good at persuading people already.

I grabbed a slice of toast, grabbed my back (which was covered in paint, obviously) and set out for school. Maybe I'd be lucky and Jared wouldn't be there. Yeah right, and maybe while we're on the subject of impossible things Jared would fall for me like Gem says. Pshh, with my luck, I'll probably end up with a creepy stalker guy.

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! **


End file.
